


Cheater. (Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross angst)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Cheater. (Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross angst)

A smile bigger than the earth was plastered on your face as you walked through the white door that lead to your living room. 

Your house was small, not really conventional considering your boyfriend was pretty successful and could've afforded something three times its size, but you didn't need anything bigger. 

It was perfect. It was perfectly sized for a couple, and the two of you agreed that if you wanted kids you'd get a bigger house.

"Daddy, I'm home–"

Your smile faltered immediately at the sight in front of you. Brendon was in the living room, with someone pushed against the wall as he kissed their neck. Upon closer inspection, you realized, that person was Ryan fucking Ross.

You were confused as hell, you thought they hated eachother.

Your breathing quickened and tears pricked your eyes as you watched Brendon remove Ryan's shirt and proceed to kiss down his chest. It wasn't until he got down to his knees that he noticedbyou were in the room.

His expression went from giggly to shocked and guilty. He quickly stood up and walked towards you, but you backed away. 

"Kitten, come on, its not what it looks like, c'mere" Brendon opened his arms, a hopeless look in his doe eyes as you backed up until your back hit the door. Ryan stood there, almost as confused and hurt as you were.

You became lightheaded and nauseous, eventually sliding down the white door and onto the floor. You finally let your tears fall as your head lulled back against the white wood, and Ryan walked up to Brendon.   
"Bren, what's going on?" The bony boy's voice sounded distant in your ears as it crackled with sadness and utter confusion. Brendon looked frantic through your blurry eyes while he whipped around and tried to explain the things that had been going on for the past few months.

Both voices soon became fuzzy and your vision went black, and before you went fully comatose, the fuzzy noises came closer and got louder. 

When you woke up, you were laying in the bed you'd woken up in so many times before, this time with someone sitting on the edge instead of laying next to you. You looked up to see Ryan, who was wearing a sympathetic smile as he rubbed your leg comfortingly.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" You nodded, sitting up a little and rubbing your eyes. "Where'd Bren go?" You asked, too upset with him to call him by his 'preferred' name. 

"He kept apologizing to nobody for a while, then said he was going to visit Spencer for a bit..." Ryan said. "Look, I'm sorry about all this that happened..."

You smiled weakly at the lanky boy and shook your head. "Its not your fault, Ry. You thought Bren was single, if anything this is all his fault. And I don't blame you, you can't just not fall for that beautiful asshole..." 

Your words were accompanied by a half-hearted laugh and you felt tears in your eyes again, but you rubbed them away with the heels of your hands.

Ryan smiled a little, and crawled up the bed to the spot next to you before pulling the blanket over himself. "Do you mind if I join you in your sadness nap?" His tone was cute and playful, and you shook your head.

"I don't mind. Broken heart friend cuddles?" You asked, opening your arms. "Broken heart friend cuddles." Ryan leaned in to you, enveloping you into his long arms and pulling you to his chest. 

Neither of you got over Brendon, but at least you still had Broken Heart Friend Cuddles.


End file.
